That Crazy Comet Hit Us
by Shadowgate
Summary: This will likely be the most ridiculous Hey Arnold Story ever posted.


That Crazy Comet Hit Us.

By Shadowgate

…...

PS 118 let out and the kids were running and cheering. Sid said "hey Arnold look up in the sky."

Arnold looked up and saw a half-red half-purple comet fly by. Before it left his sight Arnold along with every other living thing on the planet felt the earth tip.

After that he felt the earth tip back into place.

Gerald asked "Arnold what was that comet?"

The kids all stopped in amazement. Arnold could only answer "it was a comet. It was certainly unexpected."

Sid said "oh man that comet shook the earth."

Sid began physically shaking and Arnold spent five minutes getting him to calm down.

Gerald suggested they watch the news and see if there's anything about it. Arnold replied "let's go to my house." They rushed over to Arnold's boarding house and found Phil with the rest of the residents watching the television.

The news reporter said "NASA has been following this half-purple half-red comet for the past two weeks. It came into earth's atmosphere and the earth actually tipped on an axis or something like that. Everyone felt it."

The news reporter went on to say "the government of China issued a statement saying oh I can't read it because it's in Chinese. Oh and look beside me there's a donkey in the news room."

Gerald laughed "how did that donkey get in the news room?"

Arnold answered "I don't know."

Phil said "this comet may be good for us and it may not be."

Arnold said "everyone wants to know whether it's good or bad."

Phil replied "well a donkey ended up in the newsroom but I don't think that's related to the comet nor do I think it's a bad thing. Some donkeys are smarter than some of the news reporters I've seen over the years."

Gerald laughed and Arnold said "oh Grandpa."

Two seconds later the phone rang.

When Arnold picked up the phone and said "hello" he heard the caller say "hey football head did you know a comet hit us?"

Arnold answered "of course it was seen by millions and people took pictures."

Helga added "I was just watching the news with my dad and a donkey ended up in the news room ha ha ha."

Arnold said "I saw that same news segment Helga. They don't know if it's related to the comet or not."

Helga said "Oh football head there's no logical connection between the comet and a donkey getting into the newsroom."

Arnold said "I guess you're right."

Helga said "of course I'm right and I must say that donkey looked like you Arnold. I never knew you had a twin brother. Ha ha ha ha!"

Arnold mimics Helga's laugh "heh heh."

Helga said "well getting back to the subject at hand I don't care if we were hit by a comet or not. I'll make it my life long goal to humiliate you and get you in trouble at school football head."

Helga slammed the phone down and Arnold said "Gerald if Helga should turn up dead in a ditch some time soon you can safely assume I'm the guy who killed her."

Gerald laughed and said "gotcha!"

When Arnold came back into the living room he and Gerald saw a commercial.

The narrator said "roach spray is a heart healthy drink."

Next they see a man drinking roach spray.

Arnold and Gerald have the biggest smirks on their faces they ever had.

Arnold said "okay a donkey appeared in the news room unexpectedly and now a ridiculous commercial like this, it has to be related to the comet."

Phil replied "wait I'm not so sure that was a donkey I saw in the news room. Your grandma hasn't been around here lately I think she went downtown and made her way into the news room."

Gerald laughed and Arnold said "grandpa."

Arnold and Gerald went outside and saw the ice cream man. The ice cream man drove by giggling like a lunatic."

Gerald and Arnold looked at each other strangely.

Sid came by and said "you guys this comet has led to strange things."

Gerald said "I'll say it has. Did you see that commercial where the man was drinking roach spray ?"

Sid nodded and said "I wonder what other strange things will happen I'm nervous."

Inside Helga's closet she holds a picture of Arnold and said "oh Arnold I'm so glad that comet didn't kill us all. Oh why don't I just tell you I love you?"

Helga starts banging her head against the wall.

Bob yelled "HELGA FOR THE LAST TIME QUIT BANGING YOUR HEAD AGAINST THE WALL!"

All of a sudden a bus crash was heard.

Helga yelled "WHAT WAS THAT?"

Bob yelled "SOMEBODY CRASHED!"

Helga and Bob went outside and saw a bus had just hit a street light pole.

The bus driver got out and started doing jumping jacks with a big smile on his face.

Helga asked her dad "what is going on?"

Bob replied "it must have something to do with that comet."

Arnold, Sid, and Gerald came running and observed the bus that crashed.

Sid said "oh man I wish that comet had missed us.

All of the sudden the comet came from an alternate direction and the earth titled the other way then came back to its normal position.

The bus driver said "oh no I crashed my bus. What was I thinking?"

Bob answered "we thought you were drunk and we were all about to call the police."

Arnold said "things feel like they're back to normal because the comet hit us again. I'll bet it knocked things back into place."

Bob said "well hopefully we won't see anymore ice cream men driving like maniacs. The bus driver appears to have come back to reality."

Gerald asked "Mister Pataki did you see that commercial with a man drinking roach spray?"

Bob responded "I sure did."

Helga said "oh that wasn't the best of it. Arnold's twin brother escaped from the zoo and got into the news studio."

Arnold gives a look of irritation and says "Helga go stick your head in a toilet."

Helga shot back "why don't you stick your football shaped head in a toilet?"

Arnold exhales with irritation.

THE END


End file.
